


Dance with me

by DaintyCrow



Series: Avengers Falling In Love [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve ist zufrieden mit dem immer gleichen Alltag, der sich bei ihm eingestellt hat, nachdem einfach alles drunter und drüber zu gehen schien. Und eigentlich ist er froh, mit dem immer fast identischen Ablauf. Bis dann irgendwann eine kleine Veränderung auftaucht und … irgendwie alles noch besser macht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Manchmal ist Konstanz genau was man braucht

**Author's Note:**

> Ursprünglich wollten die Kapitel länger sein, aber daraus wurde dann irgendwie doch nichts, also müsst ihr euch wohl hiermit begnügen.  
> Bei Kritik: Ich bin genau hier! Wenn nicht: Genießt es einfach :)

Wie jeden Tag joggte er in den Morgenstunden durch den Park. Seit er heute gegen fünf aufgewacht war, war er nun schon auf den Beinen – also alles wie immer: früh aufstehen, anziehen, raus gehen, joggen. Auch die Strecke war wie immer die selbe – er hatte in den letzten Monaten so viele Veränderungen gehabt, dass er es jetzt bevorzugte, wenn die Dinge die er tat, einen geregelten Ablauf hatten. Und so legte er sich auch fest. Und wenn es nur seine Rennstrecke betraf. Manchmal brauchte er diese Dinge, an denen er sich festhalten konnte.  
Also lief er wie jeden Tag an dem kleinen Teich vorbei, einmal quer durch den Park, durch die Baumreihen, vorbei an der menschenleeren Bühne im Wald und-  
Er stockte, als er zu der weißen Bühne kam, die mit Überdachung und einigen steinernen Bänken sehr aus dem Umfeld zwischen den grünen Bäumen herausstach. Aber die Bühne war nicht leer, und das war neu. Mitten auf der weißen Fläche stand eine junge Frau – oder eher: tanzte eine junge Frau. Steve würde sie vielleicht auf um die Zwanzig schätzen … sie war zumindest jünger, als er es war – und als er aussah, fügte er innerlich hinzu.

Die Frau hatte kurze braune, strubbelige Haare, und trug ein weißes Kleid, welches ihr bis knapp unter die Knie reichte. Zusätzlich trug sie weiße Schuhe und dank dieser Kleidung ging sie auch fast vollkommen inmitten der weißen Steine unter.  
Eine Weile stand er einfach nur dort, und beobachtete die Frau, wie sie sich immer wieder drehte, einige Schritte machte, zwischendurch den ein oder andren Sprung einbaute, und zusätzlich noch ihre Arme anmutig im Takt zu einer für ihn unhörbaren Melodie bewegte. Es sah durchaus elegant aus, und sie schien Spaß an ihrem Tänzchen zu haben und auch Steve machte es Spaß, ihr dabei zuzusehen. Es war selten, dass er so früh jemandem begegnete, was ihn dazu brachte sie noch mehr zu bewundern, denn das hieß, dass sie das Tanzen wirklich lieben musste, und noch dazu hier im Wald. Hier war nicht einmal tagsüber jemand – zumindest nicht, wenn er hier war … und er war eigentlich ziemlich oft hier.

Gerade hatte Steve sich dazu entschlossen, sich zu zeigen, und auf die Frau zuzugehen, als er ein leises, beinahe nicht vorhandenes, Piepsen hörte, und die Frau fast augenblicklich mitten in der Bewegung stoppte. Schnell sprang sie von der kleinen weißen Erhöhung und ging auf einen der Stühle zu, von dem sie kurze Zeit später eine Tasche nahm und ein Gerät, scheinbar ein Handy, hervorzog. Steve sah, wie sie seufzte – zumindest interpretierte er das Heben und Senken ihrer Schultern als einen Seufzer –, sich dann die Tasche über den Kopf zog und ziemlich schnell in die Richtung verschwand, in die Steve unterwegs war – was ihn wieder daran erinnerte, dass er überhaupt unterwegs war. Tief durchatmend setzte auch er sich wieder in Bewegung.

–

Als er am nächsten Tag wieder die selbe Stecke lief, freute er sich schon fast darauf, sie erneut zu sehen. Auch wenn er sich keine besonders großen Hoffnungen machte. Bis jetzt war sie ja auch noch nie dagewesen, also warum sollte es jetzt plötzlich tatsächlich auch noch öfter der Fall sein?  
Tatsächlich wurde er aber nicht enttäuscht. Sie stand dort. Wieder in ihrem weißen Kleid – diesmal noch zusätzlich in weißer Strumpfhose –, und schien sich zu konzentrieren, ging ein paar Schritte, und lehnte sich nach vorne, bevor sie die Arme ausstreckte, sich nur auf ein Bein stellte und sich dann einige Male um sich selbst drehte, bevor sie ihr Gewicht nach hinten verlagerte, ihr momentanes Standbein einknickte und sich mit dem anderen nach hinten hin abstützte. Schließlich kreuzte sie die Arme vor der Brust und beugte den Kopf, bevor sie sich wieder gerade hinstellte, und sich elegant mit dem Blick zu den leeren Publikumsplätzen verbeugte. Nach einem schnellen Blick in Richtung ihres Handgelenks, sprang sie, wie am Vortag auch schon, von der Bühne und verschwand.

Leicht spürte Steve ein ziehen in der Magengegend, als sie ging. Er wusste, dass dieses Verhalten lächerlich war. Er war kein kleiner Junge mehr, der sich in der ersten Sekunde Hals über Kopf verliebte. Auf keinen Fall war er das, aber dieses Mädchen – diese Frau – faszinierte ihn.

–

Auch die darauf folgenden Tage sah er sie jeden Morgen. Manchmal tanzte sie, manchmal war sie bereits am gehen. Immer hatte sie ihr weißes Kleid an, und immer wirkte sie äußerst fröhlich, bis sie ihre Taschen packte und ging. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er sich nicht einfach ganz offensichtlich zu ihr stellte, aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass er nicht wollte, dass die ging.  
Er wusste natürlich nicht, ob sie es tun würde, aber er wollte es dann auch nicht unbedingt riskieren …

–

Und nachdem er es sich nach eineinhalb Wochen schon fast daran gewöhnt hatte, sie immer wieder zu sehen, war er eigentlich schon richtig enttäuscht, als er nach 11 Tagen wieder durch das kleine Wäldchen lief, und sie nicht da war. Aber gut, vielleicht hatte sie ja nur eine Erkältung, oder war irgendwie beschäftigt. Es war eigentlich sogar normal, dass man nicht immer schon in den frühsten Morgenstunden hier vorbei kam.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er selbst von sich merkte, wie lächerlich es war, überhaupt darüber nachzudenken. Er tat ja schon fast so, als sei er für sie verantwortlich oder so …  
Wobei, irgendwie war er das vermutlich auch. Immerhin war er ein Avenger, und die Avengers waren für die ganze Welt verantwortlich – für den Teil, den sie erreichen konnten zumindest.

–

„Hey!“, wurde er begrüßt, als er die Wohnungstür öffnete. Und überrascht sah er sich um. Natasha saß in seiner Küche, hatte eine Kaffeetasse in der einen Hand und eine Zeitschrift in der anderen, die sie allerdings gerade auf dem Tisch ablegte. „Wo warst du?“  
„Joggen, wo sonst?“ Er trat ein und zog sich die Turnschuhe aus. „Ist es sehr wichtig, oder kann ich vorher Duschen?“  
„Dusch' ruhig. Ich wurde lediglich hergeschickt, weil du dich in der letzten Zeit nicht gemeldet hast. Und die anderen ein wenig besorgt waren.“ Diese Worte belächelnd nickte er ihr zu, und ging an der Küchentür vorbei durch seine Wohnung ins Badezimmer, wo er sich schnell der verschwitzten Sachen entledigte und unter den Wasserstrahl trat.

 

„Also? Wie geht’s so?“, fragte Natasha, als er nach dem Duschen und in frischer Kleidung zurück kam, und sich von ihr eine Kaffeetasse reichen ließ.  
„Gut.“ Langsam nickte er. „Habt ihr schon was neues wegen Buck gefunden?“ erkundigte er sich dann.  
Die Russin schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf, begann aber zu grinsen. „Darum bleibst du also hier, du denkst er kommt zurück, wenn er sich erinnert. Und weil er weiß, dass du hier wohnst-“ Sie ließ den Satz unbeendet, und Steve schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wie um zum Widerspruch anzusetzen, aber sie ignorierte es, und sah auch nicht so aus, als hätte sie ihm geglaubt. „Aber jetzt mal was ganz anderes: Hast du inzwischen eigentlich eine Freundin? Ich hab' mich umgehört. Du hast niemanden zu einem Date eingeladen, obwohl du doch etwas in dieser Art meintest. Oder ist dir Agent Carter lieber? Wegen ihrer Großmutter? Ich bin mir sicher wir finden jemanden, damit du dich nicht mehr ganz so Einsam fühlst. Du bist Captain America, dir widersteht bestimmt keine Frau“, begann sie ohne Punkt und Komme zu reden. „Und falls du zum anderen Ufer gehören solltest, findet sich bestimmt trotzdem jemand“, fügte sie noch hinzu, bevor Steve etwas sagen konnte, und bei diesen Worten wurde er rot.  
Er räusperte sich. „Ähm … nein. Nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich …“ er schüttelte den Kopf, womit er Natasha dazu veranlasste, die Augen zu verdrehen.  
„Dass das inzwischen erlaubt, und auch nichts Schlimmes mehr ist, weißt du aber schon?“ Er nickte leicht, immer noch Knallrot. „Ja, aber ich bleibe bei meiner Aussage. Ich … stehe auf Frauen.“ Er dachte an das Mädchen aus dem Park zurück.  
„So wie du guckst, hast du schon jemanden.“ Die Rothaarige lächelte breit – wieso kam sie eigentlich immer so schnell auf alles mögliche?! „Sag bloß bei dir ist es ähnlich wie mit Bruce?“ Er runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wo wir gerade schon bei Bruce sind: Was hältst du von Alysa? Ich muss ja sagen, ich war ziemlich überrascht. So ein Mädchen hätte ich dem guten Doktor gar nicht zugetraut, aber andererseits kenne ich ihn auch gar nicht von seiner Zeit vor Hulk, also weiß ich's nicht.“ Die Frau zuckte mit den Schultern, und wieder nickte Steve.

„Ja, ich denke … vermutlich hätte ich Bruce auch eher jemand ruhigeren zugemutet, aber vielleicht ist es ja ganz gut so. Dann kommt er wenigstens etwas mehr aus sich raus. Sie schien ja auch kein Problem damit zu haben, als er ihr von der Sache mit Hulk erzählt hat.“  
„Richtig“, nickte Natasha ihm zu. Und nun ließ sich Steve auch endlich auf einem der Stühle seiner Küche nieder. „Und ehrlich, ich mag sie. Sie hat etwas ziemlich aufgewecktes.“  
„Ja.“ Steve lachte. „Aber sie wird ruhiger, wenn man sie länger kennt.“  
„Na wenn du es sagst.“ Die Russin sah sich kurz um. „Du kennst sie besser als ich. Ich war damals immerhin so gut wie nie da.“  
„Vielleicht, ja. Und außerdem hilft sie mir, wenn ich etwas nicht verstehe.“ Er trank einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse, und grinste. „Auch wenn sie mit dem ganzen Stark Tower absolut überfordert scheint, und fast genauso wenig versteht, wie ich es tue. Sie hat sich ja gerade mal an Jarvis gewöhnt gehabt, als ich ausgezogen bin.“  
Natasha lachte. „Ja, sie hat fast einen Monat gebraucht, aber inzwischen scheinen sie und Jarvis sogar sowas wie beste Freunde zu sein. Sie stellt ihm andauernd belanglose Fragen und egal worum es geht, Jarvis ist immer ihr erster Ansprechpartner.“  
„Wow.“ Und ja, Steve konnte sich wirklich gut vorstellen, wie sie andauernd nach Jarvis rief. Irgendwie passte das zu ihr …

„Aber jetzt erzähl!“, forderte Natasha ihn auf.  
„Was?“ Er runzelte die Stirn, und starrte sie eine Weile an.  
„Na auf wen du dein Auge geworfen hast! Ich habe genau gesehen, dass da was war! Du hattest diesen Blick.“ Sie lehnte sich leicht vor, und starrte ihn mit großen lachenden Augen an.  
„Tasha-“ Er zögerte leicht. „Stimmt was nicht? Du hast dich irgendwie verändert.“ Er zögerte leicht. „Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Schulmädchen.“  
Mit einem doch sehr kindischen laut lehnte sie sich zurück. „Das stimmt nicht!“ Wieder eine kurze Pause. „Und jetzt erzähl schon! Wer ist es warum? Woher kennst du sie?“  
Er räusperte sich. „Ich … ähm … ich kenne sie gar nicht. Nicht wirklich.“  
„Jetzt wird’s interessant.“ Sie grinste. Gott, sie benahm sich echt wie ein kleines Mädchen. Sie sollte unbedingt etwas an ihrem Verhalten ändern …  
„Na ja … ich habe auch noch nie mit ihr gesprochen-“  
„Also doch schüchtern?“  
„Nein, ich-“ Er machte wieder eine kurze Pause, und atmete dann tief durch. „Ich habe sie im Park gesehen. Sie tanzt dort. Also nicht im Theater oder so, sondern auf dieser kleinen weißen Bühne, weißt du?“ Natasha nickte. Sie wusste, welche Bühne er meinte, sie war bereits einmal mit ihm zusammen dort vorbei gekommen – nur ein einziges mal, weil es auch ihr mit ihrem Training wirklich schwer fiel, mit Steve mitzuhalten … gut, wenn man ehrlich war, dann war es ihr eine Unmöglichkeit, mit dem Supersoldaten mitzuhalten. „Na ja, ich habe sie in den letzten Tagen dort gesehen, wenn ich morgens laufen war.“  
„Heute auch?“, wollte sie gespannt wissen, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Daher also deine Niedergeschlagenheit. Ich wette du vermisst sie.“ Das Grinsen der Agentin wurde breiter, wie sie auch selbst fühlen konnte.  
„Nein, sie war ja auch früher nie da. Es hat mir nur Spaß gemacht, ihr beim Tanzen zuzusehen.“  
„Also ein Stalker.“ Natasha lachte auf, als Steve einen empörten Laut von sich gab. „Nein gut, rede weiter. Tut mir leid. Wie ist sie so?“

Steve zuckte mit den Schultern, und eine kurze Pause entstand, als er darüber nachdachte. „Keine Ahnung, ich habe ja noch nie mit ihr gesprochen. Sie ... sie ist hübsch … denke ich. Etwa 20 vielleicht. Vielleicht auch jünger, ich weiß es nicht genau. Sie wirkt auch immer sehr beschäftigt … zumindest rennt sie andauernd.“  
„Und wohin rennt sie so?“  
Steve räusperte sich und starrte sie kurz finster an. „Keine Ahnung. Ich verfolge sie ja nicht.“  
„Richtig.“ Natasha grinste wieder.  
„Was soll das heißen?“  
„Gar nichts.“ Die Russin lachte.


	2. Und manchmal ist Veränderung nichts schlechtes

Nach mehreren Stunden hatte er es schließlich doch geschafft, Tasha von ihrer Fragerei abzubringen. Das ganze war inzwischen allerdings schon einige Wochen her, in denen er die junge Frau kein einziges weiteres Mal gesehen hatte. Zu seinem sehr starken Bedauern. Aber so schlimm war es dann auch wieder nicht – immerhin hatte er dank seinem Job wirklich ausreichend zu tun, um sich darüber eher weniger Gedanken zu machen.  
Inzwischen war er nach seiner Mission mit Tasha und Sam wieder in seine Wohnung zurückgekehrt, wo er bei seiner Ankunft vor einer halben Stunde allerdings als erstes von einem leeren Kühlschrank begrüßt worden war. Auch der Grund, aus dem er sich nach der Dusche dazu entschlossen hatte, doch noch einmal einkaufen zu gehen. Und das auch noch zu Fuß, weil sein Motorrad momentan leider nicht ganz Straßentauglich war. Gut, er war Captain America, ihn störte ein kleiner Spaziergang nicht, aber der Nieselregen war dann doch nicht so sein Favorit.

Seufzend schlenderte er nun also im Regen durch die Straßen der Stadt. Und auch wenn es kühl war, fror er nicht. Was nicht einmal an seiner schweren Lederjacke, sondern eher daran lag, dass er seit dem Serum weniger Kälteempfindlich geworden war. Und auch weniger bis gar nicht mehr für Krankheiten anfällig. Eigentlich war er so gut wie nichts mehr, aus seinem früheren Leben. Aber er vermisste es auch nicht. Nicht wirklich. Er vermisste seine Mom, ja. Und er vermisste Bucky – sehr sogar –, aber wäre er schon früher stärker gewesen, dann wäre vieles vielleicht gar nicht erst passiert. Vielleicht hätte er besser Arbeiten und somit für seine Mutter sorgen können, und dann wäre ihr nichts passiert. Aber leider hatte er diese Chance nicht. Und vielleicht hätte sie ihm ja auch gar nichts genutzt. Eigentlich war vielleicht ein Wort, über das Steve häufiger nachdachte. Vielleicht hätte sich etwas geändert. Vielleicht, wenn er es geschafft hätte. Es gab viele Vielleichts, aber genau wissen würde er es wohl nie …  
Tief durchatmend konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seinen Weg. Jetzt war vermutlich nicht wirklich der richtige Zeitpunkt, um über so etwas nachzudenken.

Als er an einer U-Bahn-Haltestelle vorbei kam spielte er kurz mit dem Gedanken, in einen der Züge einzusteigen. Natürlich war er kein überzeugter U-Bahnfahrer, und normalerweise wäre er nie auf diese Idee gekommen, aber der leichte Regen war so wirklich nicht seins … Und wenn er noch länger hier stand, dann würde ihm das Gedankenspiel auch nichts gebracht haben. Den Kopf schüttelnd wollte er gerade wieder los – an dem Eingang zur U-Bahn vorbei – als jemand die Treppe heraufgestolpert kam, und genau gehen seine Brust prallte. Keineswegs Schmerzhaft, und es brachte ihn auch nicht das geringste bisschen aus dem Gleichgewicht – Serumbedingt –, aber der 'Täter' taumelte zurück. Automatisch griff Steve nach vorn, und packte die Person an den Schultern, bevor sie stürzen konnte.  
„Alles okay?“, fragte er dank seiner guten Erziehung fast augenblicklich. Das Mädchen in seinen Armen schüttelte kurz den Kopf, und nickte dann – etwas verwirrend, wie Steve fand.  
„Sorry. War keine Absicht. Tut mir leid“, murmelte sie schnell einige Entschuldigungen. Er setzte gerade zu einem 'Kein Problem' an, als sie sich über die Stirn rieb und stöhnte. Sofort war er wieder besorgt.  
„Sicher, dass es Ihnen gut geht?“, hakte er nach, und musterte sie sorgenvoll.  
„Au, dass gibt bestimmt 'ne Beule“, kam es von ihr. „Was haben Sie eigentlich für harte Muskeln? Da bricht man sich ja das Genick.“ Skeptisch hob sie nun den Kopf, und starrte ihn an – sah erst geradeaus und wanderte dann von seiner Brust weiter nach oben, bis sie ihm genau in die Augen sah. Sie war sicher mindesten einen Kopf kleiner als er, hatte strubbelige braune Haare, und automatisch lächelte er, als er das Gesicht sah – das Mädchen aus dem Park, nur in Jeans und Top, und einer dünnen Jeansjacke, die er als sehr durchnässt einschätzte.

Als er endlich bemerkte, was sie eigentlich gerade gesagt hatte, begann er sogar leicht zu lachen. „Tut mir le-“, begann er, wurde aber schnell unterbrochen.  
„Sie wären der perfekte Werwolf.“  
Einen Moment blieb es still. „Bitte was?“  
„Oh, äh …“ Sie grinste verlegen. „Ich lese nur gerne … Fantasy, und so stelle ich mir vermutlich einen Werwolf vor …“ Sie räusperte sich. „Ist mir so rausgerutscht.“  
Er begann wieder zu lachen. „Okay. Dann hoffe ich mal, dass Sie mit Werwölfen nichts schlechtes verbinden.“ Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf, und er grinste breit. Als ihm auffiel, dass er sie immer noch festhielt, ließ er schnell los, und trat einen Schritt zurück. Die Haare der Dame waren inzwischen vollkommen durchnässt und klebten ihr im Gesicht, und auch er hätte sich die Dusche zu Hause eigentlich sparen können. „Müssen Sie weit?“, wollte er von ihr wissen. Sie sah kurz auf ihre Uhr, und nickte dann.  
„Ja, die Bahn fährt nicht, also muss ich wohl oder übel laufen.“ Sie ließ sichtlich die Schultern hängen.

„Nun, als sozusagen Wiedergutmachung für die Beule, könnten Sie mit zu mir kommen, wenn Sie mir dafür Ihren Namen verraten.“ Kurz verfluchte sich Steve für einen solchen Satz, doch das Mädchen legte nur den Kopf schief, und begann dann zu grinsen.  
„Und die Wohnung eines Werwolfs von innen sehen? Find' ich gut. Wo wohnen sie denn?“ Erstaunlich, dass sie dieses Angebot eines Fremden einfach so annahm … oder wirkte er wirklich so vertrauenswürdig?  
Sie schlang ihre Arme um sich und begann sogar fast mit den Zähnen zu klappern. War es wirklich so kalt? Schnell zog Steve seine Jacke aus, und legte sie ihr über die Schulter. Erstaunt sah sie zu ihm hoch, bevor sie lächelnd nickte.  
Auch er lächelte sie an. „Eine Straße weiter. Aber ich denke ich muss Sie enttäuschen. Meine Wohnung ist nicht viel anders, als die von anderen Menschen auch.“ Wenn man von dem leeren Kühlschrank, dem riesigen Fernseher von SHIELD, den Akten zu Bucky und seinem Anzug, sowie der russischen Killerin, die manchmal einfach bei ihm auftauchte, absah …  
Sie grinste ihn trotzdem einfach weiter an, zog seine Jacke etwas enger um sich, und sah dann mit großen Augen zu ihm auf, bis er schließlich nickte und sich in die Richtung, aus der er auch gekommen war, in Bewegung setzte.  
Einkaufen könnte er ja auch später noch …

„Hey, nicht so schnell!“, hörte er neben sich – oder eher leicht hinter sich – und sah, wie das Mädchen neben ihm herjoggte.  
„Tut mir leid.“ Er blieb stehen und wartete, bis sie wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen war, bevor er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte – diesmal langsamer.  
„Schon gut, ich wette Sie können gar nichts für ihre Muskeln oder so.“ Sie kicherte leicht.  
„So in etwa.“ Er bog in einen Hauseingang ab, und wollte gerade in seiner Jacke nach dem Schlüssel suchen, als ihm einfiel, dass er sie ja gar nicht mehr trug. Sich umdrehend erschreckte er sich sogar leicht, als sie ihm den Schlüssel schon entgegen hielt. „Danke“, meinte er etwas perplex, nahm ihr den Bund ab, und sperrte schnell die Tür auf, bevor er sie für seine Begleitung aufhielt, und dann mit ihr gemeinsam bis in den dritten Stock trat. Tatsächlich hatte Tasha Recht gehabt, und er war wirklich wegen Bucky wieder hergezogen, aber die alte Wohnung hatte er nicht bekommen können. Das Haus war wohl schon vor Jahren abgerissen und durch eine Grünanlage ersetzt worden … aber zumindest wohnte er überhaupt wieder hier. Und auch für ihn war diese Umgebung etwas vertrauter – trotz der Zeitumstellung und den damit verbundenen Veränderungen.

Nachdem er die Frau – deren Namen er noch immer nicht kannte, wie ihm gerade auffiel – auch in seine Wohnung gelassen hatte, und diese seine Jacke so weit ausgezogen hatte, dass sie sie ihm wiedergeben konnte, sah er sich kurz um. Keine Tasha – das war gut –, die Akten hatte er glücklicherweise nur in seinem Arbeitszimmer – auch gut, denn das würde sie ja nicht zu Gesicht kriegen –, und sein Anzug lag sowieso im Schrank.  
Er drehte sich zu dem Besuch um. „Ähm … Sie können duschen, wenn Sie wollen. Handtücher sind im Bad.“ Er deutete auf die Tür am Ende des Flurs. „Ich muss noch mal los und Einkaufen.“ Er räusperte sich. „Darum war ich ja eigentlich überhaupt draußen.“  
Sie machte kurz große Augen. „Tut mir leid, dass ich Sie davon abge-“  
Er hob eine Hand. „Schon gut, und bitte nennen Sie mich doch Steve. Ich bin in etwa 20 Minuten zurück. Ähm … nur damit Sie sich dann nicht erschrecken.“ Er nickte ihr noch einmal zu, bevor er die Jacke – die er ja inzwischen wieder zurückbekommen hatte – nach dem Geld durchsuchte, und die Jacke an den Haken hängte, bevor er mit einer anderen, die an sich selbstverständlich nicht viel nützte, da er ja bereits vollständig durchnässt war, wieder die Wohnung hinter sich ließ.

–

Als er gerade wieder zurückkam und die Treppen nach oben stieg, kam ihm Agent Carter entgegen – auch wenn er sie inzwischen nicht mehr brauchte und auch woanders wohnte, hatte SHIELD es scheinbar für eine gute Idee gehalten, ihm nur für den Notfall doch einen Agent bereit zu stellen. Er nickte ihr zu und wollte gerade an ihr vorbeigehen, als sie den Kopf schief legte, und leicht schmunzelte.  
„Ich muss zugeben ich dachte Sie seien zu Hause … die Dusche lief.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Oder haben Sie etwa Damenbesuch, Captain?“  
Er seufzte nur, und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Es war eher ein … zufälliges Zusammenstoßen.“  
Sie kicherte. „Ganz der Gentleman, hm?“, wollte sie wissen, bevor sie sich so an die Wand stellte, dass Steve in dem schmalen Treppenhaus mühelos an ihr vorbei kam.  
„Man tut was man kann“, meinte er noch, und öffnete dann seine Wohnungstür. Kurz bevor er sie schloss meinte er noch etwas wie „Sie lernen ja langsam zu flirten!“ zu hören, doch er ignorierte es trat sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und trat mit seinen Einkaufstaschen ins Wohnzimmer.

Kurz stockte er, als er seinen Gast nur in einen Bademantel und die karierte Decke, die immer auf seiner Couch lag, eingewickelt auf dem alten Sofa sitzen sah. Die Füße ebenfalls auf der Sitzfläche und neben ihr seine Lederjacke liegend, die er vorhin an den Haken gehängt hatte.  
Das Mädchen wurde leicht rot. „Ähm … ich hatte keine Wechselklamotten, und meine Sachen habe ich auf die Heizung gehängt. Ich dachte das … sei okay?“  
Er erwachte aus seiner Starre, und schüttelte den Kopf. Richtig, er hatte total vergessen, ihr ein paar Sachen zum anziehen zu geben. Wobei ihr seine Klamotten ja eh nicht passen würden … aber hatte Natasha nicht einige ihrer Kleidungsstücke hier gebunkert, für den Fall, dass sie hier vorbeikam, und sich umziehen musste? Ihm war so …  
„Ja sicher … ich denke … ich denke ich …“ Er deutete kurz vage in Richtung Flur, bevor er sich räusperte und verschwand. Als er an der Küche vorbei kam – in die er ja eigentlich übers Wohnzimmer hatte gehen wollen, was dank des Schnittes der Wohnung durchaus möglich war – stellte er kurz die Taschen vor dem Kühlschrank ab, ging dann weiter in sein Arbeitszimmer, und öffnete den Schrank, der dort stand. In einem der Fächer lag sein Anzug und … sein Schild? Wo war sein Schild? Oh verflucht! Er hatte es im Wohnzimmer liegen lassen, als er vorhin nach Hause gekommen war …  
Den Kopf schüttelnd sah er weiter auf die Fächer vor sich. Akten über HYDRA, keine Akten über Bucky – die lagen ja hinter ihm auf dem Tisch –, Akten über SHIELD, Akten über die Avengers … und da war die Tasche von seiner Kollegin. Wie auch immer sie es geschafft hatte, diese in einem Schrank zu verstecken, der eigentlich so gut wie keinen Platz bot, und in dem alles geordnet und sauber war … schnell öffnete er sie einmal: tatsächlich nur Alltagskleidung – sein Glück, denn er hatte eigentlich keine Lust, dass sein Gast da Waffen drin fand …

Die Tasche aufhebend ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Hier sind … ein paar Klamotten von einer Bekannten drin … vielleicht passt dir davon ja was …“ Er ging schnell zum Ende des Flurs ins Bad, und nahm sich ein Handtuch, mit dem er sich über die Haare rubbelte. Inzwischen goss es draußen wirklich wie aus Eimern. Damit trat er zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu seinem Gast, der tatsächlich in der Tasche kramte.  
„Sie können ins Bad, wenn Sie sich umziehen wollen. Ich bin … in der Küche … wenn was sein sollte.“ Gott, er stotterte hier wirklich wie ein kleines Kind. Er war erwachsen! Gut, er hatte nicht viel Erfahrung mit Frauen, aber so war er dennoch nie gewesen! Nicht mal, als er noch schwach war … gerade damals nicht.  
Während die Frau sich an ihm vorbei ins Bad aufmachte, ging er ebenfalls kurz aus dem Raum, um sich in seinem Schlafzimmer selbst etwas trockenes anzuziehen, bevor er zurück kam, und in der Küche langsam damit begann, die verschiedenen Sachen an ihren Ort zu stellen.

Gerade als er fertig war, und auch die letzte Packung Milch in den Kühlschrank gelegt hatte, hörte er, wie sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam und als er sich umdrehte, stand sie in einem von Natashas Kleidern – bei denen er wirklich überrascht gewesen war, dass die Killerin so etwas überhaupt besaß – vor der Couch und legte die karierte Decke zusammen, und dann wieder über die Lehne.  
„Tee?“, fragte er laut.  
Sie sah zu ihm und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, aber ein Glas Wasser vielleicht.“

Er lächelte und ging, nachdem er ein Glas mit der Flüssigkeit gefüllt hatte, zu ihr. „Ich kenne Ihren Namen immer noch nicht“, meinte er, während er ihr das Glas reichte.  
Sie wurde rot. „Ähm … du bitte, und mein Name ist Lorena Wayne. Freut mich.“ Sie streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen und er lachte leicht, bevor er einschlug, und sich dann auf einem Sessel niederließ.  
„Warum hast du die Jacke wieder vom Haken genommen?“, fragte er und nickte kurz zu dem Stoff auf dem Sofa. Lorena wurde noch röter.  
„Ich war neugierig … wegen …“ Sie drehte sich kurz zu der Jacke um und holte dann sein Notizbuch aus der Tasche. „Wofür genau ist das?“  
Er begann zu lachen, bevor er laut seufzte und sie beim Durchblättern beobachtete. „Dinge, von denen meine … Freunde und Kollegen meinen, ich müsse sie nachholen.“  
Sie starre ihn kurz an, als sei er verrückt. „Da steht Disco auf der Liste.“ Er nickte. „Und Thai Food.“ Er nickte wieder. „Sag bloß, du hast das noch nie gemacht?!“ Kurz blieb es still, während Steve den Kopf leicht schräg legte. „Du warst noch nie in einer Disco?!“  
„Ähm … nein?“  
„A-aber … aber du bist Captain America!“  
„Wenig Zeit? Und du hast mich erkannt?“ Wenn sie ihn kannte, warum hatte sie dann nichts gesagt?  
„Hat mich ein wenig Zeit gekostet.“ Sie deutete kurz auf das Schild in der Ecke – war ja klar. „Aber dann hab ich's auch irgendwann rausbekommen.“ Er lachte kurz auf. „Aber wie kann man noch nie in einer Disco gewesen sein?“, kam sie auf das eigentliche Thema zurück.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete gerade den Mund-  
„Aber du warst seit deinem Aufwachen schon mal tanzen? Irgendwo anders?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das geht doch nicht! Ich … weißt du was? Dafür, dass du mir geholfen hast, gehe ich irgendwann mal mit dir tanzen.“  
„Ja?“, wollte er wissen. Sie nickte eifrig. „Also sowas wie ein … Date?“ Das konnte jetzt ganz schön in die Hose gehen …  
Lorena wurde noch röter – etwas, was nicht unbedingt einfach war. „We-wenn du willst?“  
„Gerne.“ Er lachte und räusperte sich dann. „Und jetzt sollten wir vielleicht beide aufhören, uns wie Kinder zu beneh- Du bist doch kein Kind mehr, oder?“  
Jetzt war es an Lorena zu lachen. „23 Jahre alt“, gab sie zu. Älter als er gedacht hatte, hätte er sie doch als 19 oder 20 eingeschätzt. „Also nein, kein Kind mehr. Und wie alt bist du? Also wenn man die Zeit im Eis weg lässt.“  
Er grinste. „26 Jahre. Also auch kein Kind mehr.“

Eine längere Pause entstand, die schließlich von Lorena unterbrochen wurde. „Du warst wirklich seit über 70 Jahren nicht mehr tanzen? Aber … tanzen macht doch soviel Spaß!“ Das glaubte er ihr aufs Wort. „Ich liebe tanzen! Das ist eins meiner Hobbys“, grinste sie ihn an, und in dem Moment rutschte es ihm einfach raus.  
„Ich weiß.“  
Sie stockte. „Was?“  
„Ähm … möglicherweise habe ich dich im Park gesehen, wie du getanzt hast?“  
Sie wurde wieder rot und drehte diesmal sogar den Kopf weg. „Oh. Da-das hätte eigentlich niemand sehen sollen. I-ich wusste nicht, dass-“, stotterte sie, und wurde dabei immer röter.  
Er lachte. „Entschuldige bitte. Ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Es war nur … ich fand's schön, dir dabei zuzusehen.“ Er überlegte kurz. „Und ich fand dich wirklich gut.“  
„Wie oft warst du denn da?“, verlangte sie zu erfahren.  
„Ich habe dich insgesamt fast zwei Wochen lang morgens auf der Bühne gesehen, wa-“  
„Was? Du warst da jeden Tag?!“ Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm, und sah mehr als geschockt aus, bevor sie sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht rieb.  
„Ich gebe zu, dass ich da jogge, also … ja?“  
Sie nahm die Hände wieder nach unten, öffnete ein paar mal den Mund, und schloss ihn dann wieder. „Dafür schuldest du mir ein zweites Date.“

Er begann langsam zu grinsen. „Ich denke, etwas in der Art ließe sich einrichten … wenn du denn eine Beziehung mit einem Werwolf eingehen willst.“  
Sie begann ebenfalls zu grinsen. „War das gerade ein Angebot für etwas Festes?“  
„Zu einem Versuch für etwas Festes. Möglicherweise, ja.“


	3. Gegensätze ziehen sich an

„Steve, alter Freund!“, wurde er augenblicklich von Tony begrüßt, als die große Glastür, welche ins innere der Lobby des Avenger-Towers führte geöffnet wurde, und er zum ersten mal seit über drei Monaten wieder das Zuhause seines Kollegen betrat. Als er sich kurz umsah, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen, erkannte er schnell, dass außer seinen Kollegen und einigen der SHIELD-Agenten – so zum Beispiel Agent Hill und Carter und auch ein Agent, dessen Namen er sich nicht gemerkt hatte, da er lediglich in den Laboren half, und Steve diese eher mied – auch noch einige absolute fremde Gesichter zu sehen waren. Und bei der bunten Mischung aus Geschäftstreffen, wie es bei einigen der Damen und Herren in Abendkleid und Smoking aussah, die sich bei einem Glas Sekt geschäftig unterhielten, und dem grellen Licht so wie der lauten Musik, wirkte es auf Steve insgesamt, als wäre es Tony unmöglich gewesen, sich zu entscheiden, was für eine Party er denn nun genau haben wollte.

Einen lautlosen Seufzer ausstoßend, wandte Steve sich wieder in Richtung Tony, der mit einem breiten Grinsen auf der anderen Seite des Raumes an einer Bar stand, und sich offensichtlich mit Bruce unterhielt – oder unterhalten hatte, denn jetzt gerade winkte er Steve zu sich hinüber und schien sich über dessen Besuch zu freuen wie ein kleines Kind.  
Den Kopf schüttelnd setzte er sich langsam in Bewegung. „Hallo Tony.“ Er nickte dem Mann zu. „Hallo Bruce.“ Bruce hob als Erwiderung kurz die Hand. Bei dem Anblick musste Steve ein schmunzeln unterdrücken. Erstaunlich wie locker Bruce nach Alysa geworden war. Und apropos Alysa- „Wo sind eigentlich eure Freundinnen und Natasha und Clint?“ Fragte er. Das Thor nicht da war, war nicht weiter verwunderlich, immerhin hatte der trotz seinem mehr oder weniger schlechten Ruf wesentlich mehr Verantwortung auf seinen Schultern lasten, als die Anderen, und auch wesentlich mehr Pflichten, denen er nachkommen musste. Keine große Überraschung also, dass der Gott und seine Freundin fehlten.  
„Clint meinte er müsste irgendwas wichtiges für SHIELD erledigen, bei Natasha kam was dazwischen, und Al und Pep rennen hier irgendwo rum“, erläuterte Tony und machte eine komische Handbewegung, als wolle er etwas verscheuchen. „Und du? Inzwischen eine Freundin?“, fragte Tony weiter und hob ein Glas, welches verdächtig nach Alkohol aussah und worüber Pepper sicher gar nicht erfreut wäre, wenn sie es sähe, an die Lippen.  
Steves Mundwinkel begannen bei der Frage automatisch nach oben zu zucken. „Ja, sie müsste eigentlich jeden Moment kommen.“ Neben sich spuckte Tony die gerade zu sich genommene Flüssigkeit wieder aus, und auch Bruce verharrte kurz mitten in der Bewegung, aus seinem eigenen Glas – allem Anschein nach Wasser – zu trinken, bevor er amüsiert Tony musterte und dann mit schief gelegtem Kopf zu Steve sah.  
„Ehrlich?“, wollte er wissen. „Du hast inzwischen eine Freundin?“ Steve nickte bestätigend. „Na dann herzlichen Glückwunsch.“ Er reichte Steve die Hand. „Aber pass bloß auf, dass sie nicht Alysa in die Arme läuft.“ Er runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Kennt Natasha sie schon? Immerhin war sie in der letzten Zeit mehrmals bei dir.“  
Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sie weiß zwar von ihr, aber zu einem wirklichen Treffen ist es nie gekommen.“ Bruce nickte verstehend.  
Als Steve wieder zu Tony sah, wirkte der mehr als ungläubig. „Du hast eine Freundin? DU?“ Einen kurzen Augenblick blieb es still, dann nickte er anerkennend. „Nicht schlecht. Hätte nicht erwartet, dass ausgerechnet ihr beiden die ersten seid, die nach mir eine feste Beziehung eingehen.“  
Steve lachte kurz auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Sicher. Ignorierst du gerade, dass Jane und Thor-“  
„Die zählen nicht!“, unterbrach Tony sofort.  
Bruce nickte. „Stimmt, die Beiden waren immerhin schneller als du und Pepper.“  
Tony schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er den Rest seines Getränks in einem Zug hinunterstürzte. „Haltet bloß alle die Klappe.“

„Warum? Ist was passiert?“ Als Tony sich zu der Stimme umdrehte, die das gesagt hatte, sah er direkt in die Augen einer jungen Frau, die fast einen halben Kopf kleiner war als er, und Steve ging sie gerade einmal bis knapp zur Schulter. Das erste was ihm an ihr auffiel war ein etwas dunkel schimmerndes rotes Kleid, welches ihr etwa bis zu den Knöcheln reichte. Die blauen Augen stachen unter den kurzen braunen Haaren, die teilweise wirr von ihrem Kopf abstanden, hervor und leuchteten ihn schon fast an, während sie von einem zum anderen sah. Schließlich blieb ihr Blick an Steve hängen, und sie begann breit zu grinsen. „Hey Stevie“, meinte sie mit ihrer hellen Stimme und stellte sich mit ihren schwarzen Stöckelschuhen – ohne wäre sie sicher noch kleiner – mit den Riemchen genau vor ihn, bevor sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern legte, und sich noch ein wenig streckte, nur um im Gegenzug von Steve, der sich hinunterbeugte, einen kurzen Kuss zu bekommen.  
„Hallo Rena“, gab der Mann lächelnd zurück, als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten, bevor der Supersoldat dem Mädchen einen Arm um die Hüfte legte, und sie etwas näher zu sich zog.  
Tony starrte ihn nur mit großen Augen an. Er hatte ja um ehrlich zu sein irgendwie mit was anderem gerechnet … sowas wie … anders eben. Einige Male blinzelte er, bevor er eine ausgestreckte Hand entgegengehalten bekam. „Lorena Wayne mein Name“, gab Steves offensichtliche Freundin von sich. „Freut mich Sie kennenzulernen, Mr Stark.“ Langsam löste sich Tony aus seiner Starre und ergriff die Hand.  
„Ebenfalls“, meinte er. „Und herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Fang unserer lieben Jungfrau.“ Gut konnte Tony erkennen, wie Steve neben ihm die Augen verdrehte, doch das Mädchen vor ihm schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf.  
„So würde ich das ja nicht unbedingt nennen“, gab sie von sich, und ihr anzügliches Grinsen ließ Tony ein unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend bekommen. Was war das denn? Erst Bruce, und jetzt Steve? Warum hatten die alle solche Freundinnen?  
Rena drehte sich zu dem zweiten Wissenschaftler. „Dr Banner, richtig?“, wollte sie wissen, und nachdem Bruce sie augenblicklich mit seinem Vornamen bekannt gemacht hatte, grinste sie noch weiter. „Bruce“, verbesserte sie dann. „Freut mich auch, Sie kennen zu lernen.“  
Bruce lächelte sie an. „Ebenfalls, aber sagen Sie doch bitte du.“  
„Dito.“ Sie nickte ihm erneut zu, und drehte sich dann wieder weg. „Stevie, du hast mir einen Tanz versprochen, erinnerst du dich?“  
Steve seufzte. „Allerdings. Ich bin nur nicht sicher, ob ich das kann.“  
Jetzt lachte sie auf, und umarmte ihn. „Dann solltest du es lernen, denn wie wir ja beide wissen, bin ich Tänzerin.“ Und damit packte sie ihn am Arm, und zog ihn mit sich zu einer der Flächen, auf denen doch tatsächlich getanzt wurde.

„Wow“, gab Tony nur von sich, sobald sie weg war.  
„Weswegen?“, die ihm inzwischen nicht unbekannte Stimme von Alysa riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und er zuckte die Schultern, bevor er sich umdrehte.  
„Nichts. Wird nur immer voller in diesem Haus, was die Partner von Avengers angeht.“ Er seufzte.  
Bruce schüttelte den Kopf und legte einen Arm um seine Freundin, als diese nur einen verwirrten Eindruck machte. „Wir haben gerade Steves Freundin kennengelernt“, meinte er erklärend.  
„Und?“  
„Ich wette du wirst gut mit ihr auskommen.“  
„Dann darf sie bleiben.“ Und sowohl Bruce als auch Tony mussten bei diesen Worten leicht lächeln. Dann stand dem neuen Paar ja nichts mehr im Wege …


End file.
